The Joint
by Lady Draco
Summary: Harry is having a bad day, and suprisingly is cheered up by Malfoy. Slash innuendo. Drug use. Etc.


The Joint  
  
By Lady Draco  
  
dayna_scully@hotmail.com  
  
*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'em.  
  
RATING: R - swear words, drug use, slash innuendo.  
  
SUMMARY: Harry has a bad day which is made better by, suprisingly, Malfoy.  
  
NOTE: Do not read if you are anti drugs, anti slash or anti friendly Harry and Draco.  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Harry Potter wasn't having a good day. From being the Boy Who Lived to wanting to be the Boy That Wants To Die Right Now. It had all begun in the early hours of the morning. Dobby, the resident house-elf of Hogwarts, had jumped cheerily on his bed just to irritate him. After Dobby had left, Harry had fallen straight back to sleep and hadn't woken up until nine thirty, half an hour late for McGonagall's Transfiguration lesson. There, twenty points were deducted from the Gryffindor house, much to Slytherin's amusement. The only uplifting he felt during that lesson was because Draco Malfoy, his arch-nemisis, lost thirty five points from Slytherin for not doing his homework for two weeks in a row.  
  
From there came lunch. Lunch was a disaster. Sirius Black, his godfather, and his friend Remus Lupin had sent him a letter which had landed in a big bowl of porridge. His friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, attempted to dry it out but found it had been soaked too deeply to perform any magic to rectify the problem. After lunch they had headed to Potions with Professor Snape, their moody and arrogant Potions Master where, Harry realising the letter was dry, started to read it. Unfortunately for him (and Gryffindor) he had been caught. 'Fifty points from Gryffindor, Potter. Pay attention, child.'  
  
Bottling up tears of anger and frustration, Harry left class and headed straight to the Gryffindor Common room, deciding not to attend the afternoon classes. Argus Filch, the care taker, had caught him and dragged him off to his broom closet to hand out a punishment.  
  
By the end of the day, Harry had lost seventy five points for Gryffindor and not one of classmates were speaking to him. Hermione and Ron had consoled him initially but realising that they were now bottom of the points ladder, had looked quite annoyed when they had left him to his own devises.  
  
Right now Harry was sitting silently on his bed in the boys dormitory. Everyone had left for dinner, Harry not wanting to join them. Getting bored with himself for just twiddling his thumbs around, he decided he would go for a walk. Since Voldemort had been defeated the year before, the curfew had been made later as there was no real risk for the students. Well, except if they fell into the lake and were eaten by the herbivour squid.  
  
Grabbing his father's invisibilty cloak so as not to be seen, Harry headed down into the grounds. As he past the Great Hall, he heard the scraping of chairs signalling the end of dinner. He moved quickly out of the school before anyone saw him. He moved swiftly across the grounds towards his sanctuary. A small lake beyond the boundaries of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Slidding past many bushes, he entered the Forest silently, his cloak his ally. Moving silently, he walked towards the small lake. As he approached, he heard a soft humming come from beyond the trees, near "his" lake. He walked cautiously through the bushes that surrounded the small lake. To his amazement, a student was sitting there, smoking a cigarette. As he got closer, he realised to his horror that it was Draco Malfoy.  
  
'What the hell are you doing here?' he said, harshly.  
  
Draco jumped, almost dropping the cigarette, and turned around.  
  
'Who's there?' he said, voice shaking slightly.  
  
Realising that he couldn't be seen and shouldn't have said anything, Harry pulled off the invisibilty cloak and stood in the small clearing. Draco looked suprised which was suddenly replaced by a sneer.  
  
'Potter. What a suprise!' he drawled, leaning forward towards Harry. 'Wandering around as usual in your dead father's invisibility cloak. What's new?'  
  
Harry glared at Draco. How dare he speak about my father like that? he thought. Instead of retorting Draco's jibe about his father, he re asked his question again. 'What are you doing here, Malfoy?'  
  
'What does it look like, Potter. Having a smoke. Now if you don't mind, sod off.' Draco turned away and took a drag from the cigarette.  
  
'Why are you here? This is my spot. YOU sod off!' Harry said angrily. He had been coming here ever since Cedric Diggory had died and that had been three years ago. He had never once seen Malfoy here.  
  
'Your spot? I hardly think so', said Draco without turning. 'Now sod off Potter. You're starting to piss me off.'  
  
'Well, it hardly is your spot, Malfoy. I've been coming here for almost three years now and you have never once been here when I have.'  
  
'Maybe I have a cloak just like you Potter.'  
  
Harry glared into the back of Draco's head. God, he hated the little ferret.  
  
There was a silence as Draco slowly dragged on his cigarette and Harry stood watching, silently. As the cigarette neared the end, Draco flicked it into the bush. Turning slightly, he spoke.  
  
'Potter. If you're just going to stand there, you'd better sod off. Otherwise just sit down and shut up, okay?'  
  
Harry, wanting to sit down and relax, walked towards where Draco was seated. He settled himself down a good way away from Draco. He stared stiffly ahead of him. He was sitting next to his arch-nemisis and they weren't fighting. That may be because they weren't talking, but still...  
  
Draco reached into his pocked and pulled a small bag out. Inside was a green herb. With his other hand, he pulled out a couple of cigarette papers. As if by magic, which hardly isn't possible in the magical world, a small bowl and scissors appeared in front of him. Emptying the baggy out, he mixed some tabacco in with it. Using the scissors, he began to chop the herbs in front of him up.  
  
Harry was watching him out of the corner of his eye. What the smeg is he doing? he wondered. Deciding it's better to ask than be oblivious, he turned to Draco.  
  
'What are you doing, Malfoy?'  
  
Without looking up, he replied.  
  
'Chopping up for a joint.'  
  
'What's a joint?' asked Harry curiously. Draco made a face which was etched with amusement.  
  
'What, Potter? You don't know what a joint is? Gee, have you been living in a cupboard all your life?'  
  
'Well actually...' Harry started, slightly indignanly.  
  
'Doesn't matter. It's marajuana. You smoke it. It makes you happy. Surely you've heard of it.' Seeing, Harry shake his head, Draco shook his own head. 'You should try it sometime. By the way, Potter. You never did answer me. Why are you down here?'  
  
'Just in a bad mood that's all,' said Harry, not really meaning to answer. 'I come here to think. I have ever since...' He broke off, his heart beginning to ache again. He had never said anything about Cedric since coming back to school in the fifth year. And now he was getting all emotional in front of his arch enemy. To his suprise, Draco just nodded silently.  
  
'Yeah, it's alright. I understand.' Draco finished chopping and rolled a medium sized joint. He paused for a moment then rolled a second one. 'You ready to smoke, Potter?'  
  
'Uh.. well, um...'  
  
'That's right. You haven't smoked before. Maybe you have a cigarette first.' He offered Harry a cigarette. Hesitantly, Harry took it. With slightly trembling hands, he put it between his lips. Draco leant over and lit it up with a lighter. 'Breathe in Potter.' Then he lit his.  
  
Harry sucked in the thick, blue smoke and coughed. He made a face.  
  
'That's disgusting', he said, but took another drag. After a couple of drags, he had it quite underpat. He even allowed a small smile at the smirking Draco.  
  
They finished their cigarettes and flicked (well, threw for Harry) into the forest beyond. Harry swayed slightly, his eyes going a tad bit blurred.  
  
'You're having a head spin. Tis alright, Potter. Just relax.'  
  
Harry tried very hard to relax but couldn't. This unusual feeling was creeping through his head. It was lightheaded but in a good way. Finally he settled down a little bit and reached out to grab the joint sitting on the ground.  
  
'Hang on. I need to tell you a bit first. When you drag it in, count to five. Slowly. Then let it out, alright? Otherwise it doesn't work and makes you sick.'  
  
Harry nodded, unsure of why he was sitting here smoking a joint, as Malfoy calls it, with Malfoy himself. He shook inwardly. Stranger things have happened.  
  
Draco lit the joint for Harry and then his own. Leaning back on his elbows, Draco stared up at this stars as he inhaled deeply. He turned slowly to look at Harry who was making a disgusted face but still managing to hold in the smoke. After a few seconds and a faint hint of a smile, he breathed out. Ahh, the joys of MARAH- JEW - WANNAH! He grinned, lazily.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was smoking his joint rather unsteadily. The smell had irritated him initially but after awhile he had relaxed and smoked it slowly. Without even realising it, he had finished it and attempted to throw it into the bush. But his arm wouldn't move. Well, it could move but it just didn't want to move right then. It suddenly occured to Harry that he was finding it hard to move most of his body. But strangely he felt incredibely relaxed. With much effort he turned to look at Draco. To his amusement, he noted that Draco was sleeping. Or so he thought. He giggled. He looks just like an angel with his hair flippy floppy like that.  
  
Draco stirred and opened his bloodshot eyes.  
  
'Whatcha laughing at Pottah.' he asked, lazily.  
  
'Nuffing. Juz finkin u looks like a wittle angel fing wit your flippy flippity flip hair!' Harry began to giggle. And to his amazement, so did Draco.  
  
'Well, you look like ahhh ummm one of this things. You know.. those things!' He grinned and touched Harry's forehead. 'That's a weird monster you got up there you know.'  
  
Harry stared at Draco with a straight face, attempting to look angry.  
  
'Now listen here Mistah Malfing. You don't make fun of Scarree.'  
  
Unable to hold his laughter anymore, he collapsed sideways onto Draco, laughing hysterically. Draco soon joined him.  
  
'Hey, you hungry?' asked Harry, as he regained his composure. Draco nodded. 'Good.. I know just the place but we have to go under the invisible bed thing.' They both broke out into giggles. Throwing the cloak over them, they shuffled slowly out of the sanctuary.  
  
*  
  
'Shhhhhh. Gotsa be quiet otherwise the Squib will hear us!' said Harry, as they moved as silently as they could through the darkened halls.  
  
'Who's the squib?'  
  
'Filchy Wilchy.' They both had to stifle giggles.  
  
'Thought so.. Although Longbottom could give him a run for his money... Ouch... what was that for?'  
  
'Don't diss my friends, Draceee Wackkyyy. I is warnin' ya...'  
  
'Alrighty then Mistah Pothead.' They both giggled as they approached the paining of the fruits.  
  
'Now.. lemme see.. you gotta do something to one of them except I can't remember what it is!' Draco stared at Harry expectantly. 'Don't look at me like that. Ahh gotta tickle 'em. The pear I thinking.' Harry reached out and stroked the pear. The painting slid silently to the side. 'Ahhh... see... Magic!'  
  
The pair entered the kitchen and removed the invisibilty cloak. To Draco's suprise, he saw Dobby and some other house elves run towards them, notepads in hand, ready to take their orders. Dobby stopped when he saw Draco.  
  
'Master Harry Potter. What are you doing with that thing person.' To Dobby's disbelief, Harry draped his arm around Draco's shoulders and leant forward towards Dobby.  
  
'He's my lover and we need something nice and juicy to play with.' He winked suggestively and elbowed Draco in the ribs to stop him from laughing.  
  
'Ahh.. well, if Master Harry Potter is friendly with such a person then I shall be.' Dobby nodded slightly towards Draco.  
  
'Before you get what we want, will you let me say something to you.' Dobby nodded. 'I want to apologise for the way my family treated you. I for one, was too young to understand how you were being treated and I never knew any other way to treat a house-elf except for the way my dad did. And I just want to say that I am sorry, because I didn't realise what I was doing would hurt you...' Draco broke down, tears streaming down his cheeks. Dobby stared thoughtfully at his old Master's son and nodded. He placed an arm on Draco's shoulder and squeezed it.  
  
'Never fret, Master Malfoy. You shall have food tonight.' Dobby clicked his fingers and his fellow elves went to work.  
  
*  
  
'Well, Draco, that was one interesting night.' Harry said, feeling almost back to normal. He just wanted to go back to bed.  
  
'Yeah, it was Harry. We must do it again sometime.' Draco grinned. 'But we must keep up the pretense we hate eachother. No one can find out we're stoners...' Seeing Harry's confusion he just shook his head. 'Don't worry Harry. We have to decide something so that when I have more gear, we can meet up and have a smoke.' Draco paused. 'Hmm... alright. As a new found friend, I promise I shalln't make any more derisive comments about your parents. Only, and I mean, only, when I have gear and the night we're going to smoke.'  
  
'And response I'll say "Sod you Malfoy, you gimpy ferret" alright?' Harry grinned back at him.  
  
'Sounds good. I'll see ya around, Harry... I mean Potter', he drawled and sauntered off towards the Slytherin dorms.  
  
'Goodnight Malfoy.'  
  
*  
  
A WEEK LATER  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione stood to exit the Potions lab. Gryffindor had lost thirty points that lesson due to Neville and Harry's explosive couldron. As they approached the door, they heard a drawling voice behind them.  
  
'Neville, I understand not being able to do this potion but Potter... tsk tsk... And to think you have your parents watching over you to help.'  
  
Spinning around he glared at Malfoy.  
  
'Sod you Malfoy, you gimpy ferret.'  
  
'Lemme at 'im, Harry!' yelled Ron. Harry struggled to stop Ron from attacking Malfoy. Whilst the commotion was occuring, Harry managed to glance quickly into Malfoy's eyes. He was smirking slightly and put one hand into his pocket, patting it. Harry barely supressed a grin.  
  
'I'll be seeing you, Potter.' said Malfoy, as he sauntered gaily out of the room.  
  
* * * *  
  
The End 


End file.
